


And Baby Makes Three

by katherynmae



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynmae/pseuds/katherynmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera have decided to begin a family together, but everyone knows that pregnancy is a bumpy ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joan and Vera are slowly becoming my new favorite couple to write for, and anything involving children makes me swoon. So let's see what happens when my favorite couple give motherhood a chance. 
> 
> Also, Meagan Blake is my new fictional character who is going to be a running OC throughout my Wentworth fics, but it doesn't mean all of my stories are all connected.

Part I

Pacing back in forth at the doorway of the bathroom, Vera Bennett clutched at her stomach and she groaned as she felt the nausea sweep over her once again. One of the younger officers, Meagan Blake, hovered anxiously besides her, glancing furtive glances down the halls, hoping that none of the women spotted them. Her fingers brushed against the walkie-talkie on her hip and as Vera shook her head, she let out a soft sigh. 

“I’ll manage.” Straightening up, Vera Bennett smoothed her hands over her jacket, pausing to adjust her name badge, and she gave a shrug. “You don’t need to jump for your walkie-talkie every time I get nauseous, if I need help, I can tell you. I’m not helpless.” She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, blinking thoughtfully and she had to bite the inside of her cheek, realizing that the young officer was only concerned for her. 

“But … it’s only what I was told to do Vera.” Her voice was hushed as Linda Miles passed them, shooting glares in their direction, and Meagan couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder. “The Governor pulled me into her office and told me that if I was going to shadow you that I should hesitate to radio for help if you start feeling sick.” 

Laughing softly, Vera had to roll her eyes in amusement and she dropped her voice, leaning in close to whisper her next words. “Well, the Governor tends to be a little protective of me.” At Meagan’s confused expression, she let out a soft laugh, “Let’s just leave it at this, if I magically go into labor before my maternity leave starts _then_ you can radio for help.” She knew the likelihood of going into labor before her maternity leave began was unlikely, but it was still worthwhile to offer. 

Nodding back at her, still a bit unconvinced, Meagan found herself freezing as the two of them rounded the corner towards medical. She inhaled sharply, moving to nudge Vera gently in the ribs and she blinked up. “Governor.” 

Looking between the two of them, Joan Ferguson’s gaze lingered on Vera’s for an extra moment before she blinked at the younger of the two women in front of her. “Ms. Blake, you’re needed for a prisoner transport from the wet cells to C Block.” Reaching for Vera’s shoulder, she curled her fingers around her shoulder and she managed a small smile, “I need to steal my deputy for a moment, but I’ll have Ms. Bennett meet you in C Block.” 

Inhaling, Meagan Blake let out a long sigh, knowing that prisoner transport from wet cells were never easy and she glanced at Vera, in search of a nod of reassurance. The two of them had become close friends after Fletcher had been injured, and she had been the first one to arrive on site when Bea had attacked her. “See you in a bit Vera.” Turning on her heel, she marched off towards the direction of C Block, leaving the governor and her deputy to stare after her with amused expressions. 

“You and Meagan _have_ become quite close, haven't you?” Joan’s hand dropped to rest lightly on Vera’s hip as she steered her towards her office, “I’m glad that you have someone else to talk to here.” Her grip tightened briefly on Vera’s hip as they reached a surprisingly empty hallway and she paused, pulling her deputy to her side. Bending down, she pressed her lips against Vera’s forehead, enjoying their moment together. “Is our baby giving you a hard time this morning?” 

Vera nodded, laughing softly as she and Joan resumed their walk towards her office and she felt her cheeks flushing pink. It still felt unreal to her that she and Joan were going to begin a family of their own and she reached down absentmindedly to brush her fingers across her stomach. “If you were going to try and steal me for a lunch break, it might be pointless. Even the _idea_ of food nauseates me right now.” Grumbling, she paused to lean against the wall, feeling another wave of nausea sweep over her and she gripped Joan’s arm for support. 

“Oh Vera,” It wasn't often in the rest of the prison that Joan let her true relationship with Vera show, they typically hid their relationship unless they were in the privacy of her office, but she knew she had to make an exception. Reaching to wrap an arm tightly around Vera’s shoulders, Joan pulled her into her side, blinking at her, “How about I take you home instead? I can make you some mint tea and toast for when you feel like eating.” Pressing her lips to Vera’s forehead once again, she gave her girlfriend’s shoulders a gentle squeeze as they reached her office. 

Mumbling as she clutched her side, Vera nodded weakly and she closed her eyes, sagging against the chair as she eased herself into it. “Just … make sure you tell Meagan, she's been begging me all morning to go home.” She gritted her teeth again, doubling over as another wave of nausea swept over her and she found herself grabbing for the trash can besides Joan’s desk. 

“Love.” Kneeling besides her, Joan splayed her fingers across the small of Vera’s back, rubbing in small circles as she heaved. “You’re not going to stay here as miserable as you are. I’m going to bring you home and take care of you.” Her words seemed to perk Vera up a bit and she shifted to straighten up and she nodded, offering Vera her hand. 

As she stood, Vera sagged into Joan’s shoulders and she rested her head against her arm, a weak smile creeping onto her features. “Let’s go home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“You know.” Grumbling as she rebuttoned her vest once more over her slightly protruding stomach and she furrowed her brow. Reaching back to brush her hair into its bun, Vera Bennett glanced over to the bathroom where her girlfriend was smoothing back her own hair. “As excited as I am for our baby, I’m not excited about all these maternity clothes or the next seven months of this.” In the past few weeks, she had gone through two whole sizes of pant sizes, as well as larger blouses, vests and bras. 

Stifling a laugh as she stepped from the bathroom, Joan Ferguson crossed the bedroom to press a kiss to the side of Vera’s temple, “But you’re happy my love, and I couldn’t ask for more from you.” Sitting besides her on the bed, she reached up to finish twisting Vera’s hair into a knot at the base of her neck, and she leaned forwards to press a kiss to her skin. “And you know, if you wore slacks like me, then I’m sure we could find some with a waist that is elastic and more comfortable for you to wear.” 

Vera had to roll her eyes at the comment, but she knew Joan was right. It was just a matter of habit though, she had always worn skirts ever since her first day at Wentworth, and the thought of changing up her wardrobe seemed odd. “I’m comfortable Joan, don’t worry about me.” Her comment was a lie and both of them knew it, but they also knew Vera was stubborn enough to _not_ change her routine. 

“I always worry about you.” Joan had to reach to cup Vera’s chin in her hands and she kissed her gently, their foreheads bumping together. Running her thumb along Vera’s jawbone, she blinked fondly at her, “How could I _not_ worry about you when you’re carrying our baby?” Reaching down, she rested her hands on Vera’s stomach, their foreheads still pressed together, and she let out a soft sigh as she stood. 

Leaning back to lay on the bed, Vera nodded slowly, her hands still resting on her stomach and she smiled weakly. “Then you worry _too_ much about me.” Rolling onto her side, she reached for the small silver ring that sat on the nightstand and she slipped it onto her finger, admiring the way the small diamonds shone in the morning light. Sitting back up, she blinked at Joan again, her smile widening, “I _can_ take care of myself you know.” 

Nodding, Joan had to laugh a bit at Vera’s insistence that she could take care of herself and she made her way from the bedroom, her heels clicking softly down the hall. In the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for their coffee maker and she crinkled her nose as she remembered it was decaffeinated for her fiancée. The little changes that the two of them had made to their lives over the past few months were grand ones, and in reality, not as little as they saw them to be. From the moment that Joan had proposed that the two of them move in together, it seemed their lives together were set on a fast track to begin their own little family together. While marriage itself was a hesitant step for the two of them, the promise of spending their lives together and raising a baby girl was enough. 

“Is the coffee ready?” Making her way into the kitchen, Vera dropped herself into the nearest chair, muffling a yawn with the back of her hand as she stared at the two mugs longingly. She rubbed her stomach again, grumbling under her breath and she buried her head in her hands, letting out a long sigh. “Is it over yet?” 

“Maybe you _should_ have some tea instead.” Reaching for the kettle, Joan filled it, unsure exactly howmuch morning sickness was common in pregnancy and if the two of them should ever be concerned with how long Vera’s seemed to last. “But don’t worry.” She added as Vera glared at her, “I’ll bring you some coffee as well.”

Mumbling her thanks, Vera kept her head buried in her hands as she went on, her voice slightly muffled. “Could I, uh, _not_ have something stressful to do today?” Lately, it became a common occurrence for her to beg Joan to assign her and Meagan to the smaller, simpler tasks of the day. It was something that Joan catered to her for, and while no one really seemed to comment on the blatant favoritism between the two. 

Joan slid Vera’s coffee into her hands, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head as she nodded and she settled besides he for a moment to reach for her hands. “Whatever you want Vera, you know that no one can truly complain if you remind them that you’re pregnant.” The two of them shared a quiet laugh at that, while everyone already seemed to know about Vera’s pregnancy, they were still quite oblivious to the exact nature of the relationship between the two of them. Even Officer Blake, who Joan had tasked with keeping an extra close eye on Vera throughout her pregnancy, didn’t seem to know and that was the way that the two of them liked it. 

“I’m sure Linda will _love_ me using my pregnancy to get out of doing things and her knowing that you’ll cater to that.” Vera lifted her coffee to her lips, inhaling the aroma and she let out a soft laugh, her eyes shining. “I guess that’s another perk of falling in love with you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom stall, Joan Ferguson let out a long sigh as she leaned her head on the tiled wall. It wasn’t often that she found herself chasing after her deputy, especially when there were much bigger things for her to focus on within the prison walls, but her priorities seemed pretty clear. “Vera.” Drumming her fingers on the door of the stall, she gritted her teeth, hearing her fiancee grumble anxiously from the other side of the door, “Are you all right?” 

“Mmm, no.” Head still bent over the toilet bowl, Vera Bennett couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the comment and she gave another dry heave. “What makes you think that’s a question that needs to be asked?” Trying to make light of situation when she was doubled over in a sudden fit of nausea wasn’t exactly her forte, but it would have to do. “And how did you know I was here?” 

“How do you think?” Joan knew that Meagan Blake would get the brunt of Vera’s annoyance later, but she couldn’t help but be grateful that the younger officer had radioed for her. She stepped back as Vera pulled open the door, having to stifle a small laugh at the look of annoyance on her fiancee’s face and she leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “We’re both concerned about you.” 

Vera shifted on her feet, realizing that her bun had started to come loose from its ties and she nodded, “For different reasons, but I know.” Pulling her hair free, she shook her head gingerly, hoping that the worst of her nausea was gone for the morning. She reached for Joan’s hand, grasping it in her own for a moment, “Sooner or later, the rest of the officers are going to figure out that we’re together. We can’t keep this a secret forever, especially now. I’ve already gotten a few questions about my little baby bump.” 

Joan nodded, while the two of them had managed to keep their relationship quiet from the majority of the staff and women alike, the board had speculated enough to insist that there be no special favors involved. She had to snicker to herself at that, she gave Vera enough special favors without the board getting involved in their relationship, and Vera returned the favors with as much secrecy. “Who has been asking questions about our baby?” 

“Linda mostly.” Vera had to laugh at that, knowing that the blonde officer was only questioning her so fiercely because she envied her. “Meagan asked me once, along with side comments from some of the women, but it’s nothing I haven’t been able to cover up.” Stretching up, she had to curl her arms around Joan’s neck to kiss her properly, and she let out a childlike giggle as she kissed her. “Don’t worry about things.” 

“You know I do.” Moving to kiss the tip of her nose, Joan blinked fondly at her, keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. Their height difference often made for sloppy kisses or pinched toes, but it made them laugh all the more. “You’re my love, how could I not worry about you?” She pressed another kiss to Vera’s forehead, amusement twinkling in her eyes, “And I suppose you’re right, I shouldn’t worry about what the other officers are saying about our baby. That’s for us to celebrate on our own.” 

Vera smiled a bit, releasing herself slowly from Joan’s embrace and she reached for her hand, nodding thoughtfully. “You know, Blake did mention something about how the officers should have a proper baby shower for me when my due date gets closer. I’m sure that we could think of something by then to make them leave it alone.” She paused, mainly trying to imagine the reaction of the other officers when they realized she and Joan were together and planning on raising a child, and she had to stifle her laugh. 

Joan nodded, trying to imagine a time when the officers could throw a proper party for her fiancee and she had to smile. “I suppose that I’ll have to surprise you with a shower gift myself.” Her words made Vera dissolve into a fit of giggles, clearly she had another kind of shower gift in mind, and Joan smiled a bit more. Giving Vera’s hand a gentle squeeze, she had to laugh softly at her smirk, “I don’t mean _that_ kind of gift, unless you’d prefer that.” 

“I might.” Vera dropped Joan’s hands, smoothing her hands over her vest and she blinked up at Joan, winking. “You know, I’m sure you could give me a preview when I take my lunch break if you think I’d prefer _that_ type of gift more.” Her comment only made her giggle a bit more and she reached for the lock on the bathroom door, knowing that it was all too common of Joan to lock it so no one discovered the exact nature of their relationship. 

Mouth open, Joan nearly choked at Vera’s words and she let out a quiet laugh as the two of them stepped into the hallway. “How about you just let me know and I will see what I can do?” She straightened up as Linda Miles passed them, two new prisoners in tow, and she pursed her lips, “I’m sure our relationship has the potential to make a few people around here jealous.” Her voice dropped even more and Vera had to strain to hear her, “What do you think my dear?” 

Vera nodded slowly, feeling her cheeks flush and she had to swallow to keep from replying too loud. Instead, she grinned even wider, her eyes alight with amusement and she had to step a bit closer to Joan to nudge her gently in the side, “I’m sure I can keep you posted about lunch.” She straightened up, giving themselves just enough space between them so their hands could brush together when they walked. “But I think that I will take you up on your offer for a little preview of my shower gift.” Her face flushed even more as she let out a soft laugh and she had to swallow to contain her amusement as they walked, and she found herself already counting down the seconds until her lunch break.


End file.
